


Gotas

by RainbowRandom



Series: Momentos Luhardt [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Reinhardt lleva a Lúcio a su casa en Alemania, quizás resulta ser más acogedor de lo que se esperan.





	Gotas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Como ya sabrán estoy enamorada de esa pareja, creo que es mi preferida en el Fandom, sin más, espero les guste.

Lúcio se mantuvo dormido todo el vuelo e incluso en el aterrizaje no se despertó y en sus brazos, Reinhardt le llevó por el aeropuerto. Se despertó cuando tenían que hacer el chequeo de seguridad, a pesar de esto estuvo encantado de ir en los brazos de su pareja todo el camino al taxi que los llevaría a la casa Wilhelm, el brasileño abre sus ojos encantado al ver lo uniforme de las casas y la gente transitar por las calles con tranquilidad, el transporte se detiene minutos después y bajan en frente de la casa.

"¿Podrías entrar las maletas, amor?" Pregunta el chico con segundas intenciones mientras paga al taxista, el cual le mira de manera extraña y le cuestiona con una sonrisa de lado "¿Qué haces con ese viejo?" El alemán esta adentro arreglando el equipaje, el latino ríe antes de contestar "¿Es que acaso no has visto bien a ese hombre?" Se muerde los labios al verlo regresar por las maletas faltantes, ese hombre es sin duda la personificación de sus más íntimas fantasías mezcladas para crear a su más grande sueño húmedo en persona y lo mejor es que no puede dejar de amarlo. El taxista no parece comprender su respuesta y de mala gana toma el dinero, y se marcha.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando es sujetado de la cintura y llevado adentro, se sujeta al cuello del héroe aferrándose al fuerte abrazo que recibe "¡Bienvenido a mi hogar!" Dice el europeo felizmente, por su parte el Dj sólo le calla para besar con pasión sus labios "Muéstrame que tan grande es tu cama y así averiguamos que tanto puede resistir" Susurra el joven a su oído, un jadeo escapa de su boca cuando el mayor chupa una marca en su cuello "Puedo enumerar todas las cosas que te haré ahí" Un ligero 'Ujum' escapa de la boca semi abierta del muchacho antes de que ría sensualmente, eso sin duda enciende a su novio.

"¡Reinhardt por fin has llegado!" Exclama alegremente una chica que se asoma por la puerta abierta, Lúcio la mira con normalidad más su cara expresa sorpresa tanto como vergüenza, la respiración del anciano se ha detenido y la atmósfera se ha vuelto tensa "Tú debes ser Brigitte" Se atreve a decir el chico, la mujer asiente antes de cerrar la puerta al salir.

#

El cielo nocturno de la ciudad de Berlín era visible a través de su ventana donde las gotas empañaban el cristal, ambos se encuentran sentados en el suelo, Lució se recuesta del pecho musculoso de Reinhardt, el hombre mayor sonríe mientras le abraza por las caderas, una breve risa escapa de sus labios antes de besar en la camiseta del veterano, iban a cenar con una amiga del mayor pero la noche se esta asentando y ella no aparecía, así que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo de calidad juntos "¿Qué te parece?" Pregunta el alemán a su pareja "Es algo rústico pero acogedor sin dejar de ser cómodo y agradable, en verdad me gusta mucho" Responde felizmente "¿Hablas de mi o de la casa?" Esta vez el chico se ríe y mete su mano por la camisa de su novio para sentir los músculos firmes bajo sus dedos.

"Cada día parece que estás más fuerte" Dice Lúcio al sentir una gran mano de Reinhardt posarse en su trasero "Bueno no me puedo descuidar, tengo que impresionar a un hermoso joven brasileño a diario" El joven se acerca para empezar a besar al mayor, siempre comienzan lentos y disfrutan del sabor dulce de sus bocas "No tiene que impresionarme, yo ya estoy enamorado de un viejo y testarudo héroe retirado o al menos que ya debería estarlo" Murmura al romper el contrato y muerde en su labio inferior "Liebchen" Pronuncia con ternura y se abalanza sobre el chico, que no tiene tiempo para reaccionar pero decide dejarse llevar.

Y en verdad siente como si puede saborear la miel que se escapa de sus dedos.

#

Su lengua lame las gotas que escapan de la grieta y redondea el prepucio, Reinhardt está animado e intenta levantar sus caderas, el sabor inunda su boca y la cabeza del enorme miembro chocando contra el final de su garganta, saca el pene de su boca y tose "Lo siento, Liebchen ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta preocupado, Lúcio no parece tomarle importante y solo vuelve a engullir con entusiasmo, aún sigue siendo muy grande para tomar más allá de la cabeza y demasiado ancho para mantener en su boca, esta sorprendido de cómo su trasero puede dar cavidad a todo ese monstruo. Un pequeño respingo se produce en su cuerpo al caer el frío lubricante en las mejillas de su trasero que separan una de las manos del europeo.

Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla, al sentir los primeros dos dedos lubricados entrar y la quemadura inician le obliga a soltar un gemido lastimero "¿Demasiado?" Rein le mira con ese amor en sus ojos, algo que le hace derretirse y relajarse para darle placer, es lo menos que puede hacer. Niega con la cabeza y continúa chupando, a pesar del dolor en su parte trasera sigue queriendo tenerlo más cerca, disfrutar de su danza y ser uno, terminar de unirse en cuerpo y alma.

El repentino cambio de postura y el sólido mojado de sus labios tirando un poco del prepucio al alejarse es sin duda glorioso "Hazme sentirte, veterano" su voz suena cargada de lujuria y no puede contener el temblor de su cuerpo cuando grandes manos empiezan a acariciar sus caderas y ríe, Reinhardt no puede resistirse a esa risa y a pesar de tener tres dedos ocupando el orificio en tan poco tiempo ya está suelto e intentando apretarse en busca de más, llevan algunos días seguidos haciéndolo, así que a estas alturas de relación no le sorprende. Siempre supo que estaba hecho para su pareja, sólo para él, el único hombre al que desea en su vida.

Sus besos son majestuosos, Lúcio muerde los finos labios de su pareja y disfruta del sonido de satisfacción que sale de su boca, es increíble lo dulce que esto puede llegar a ser y eso que ambos creyeron que esto no funcionaría. Sonrieron, Santos se siente animado cuando es colocado en el regazo de Wilhelm y frota su cuerpo contra la dura longitud bajo su trasero, los héroes gimen en el contacto y el latino toma con su mano el falo, continúen el aliento cuando la punta se presiona contra la entrada estirada, el músico grita al descender sobre ella y entierra su cara en el pecho musculoso del mayor, siente la primera embestida de prueba que saca el aire de sus pulmones.

El sonido húmedo y excitante de la unión de sus cuerpos es embriagadora, sus manos apoyándose en los fuertes hombros mientras sube todo su peso para luego dejarse caer, no tiene precio la expresión depravada en el rostro enrojecido de su novio y lo que cae en él las ocasionales contracciones de su cálido canal al bajar y subir sobre el enorme pene, grandes manos le toman por el trasero y un rápido golpe es dado a su conjunto de nervios que le hace gemir con lujuria "Que bestia, gran león" Dice el menor, su piel morena brilla envuelta en una fina capa de sudor y las fuertes embestidas casi le hacen salir del regazo, su pene gotea y palpita deseando atención, quiere ir en busca de su propia liberación pero no se le permite.

Él está tumbado de espaldas y sus brazos atrapados juntos, sujetados por dos grandes dedos por sus muñecas, suspira frustrado, aunque descubre rápidamente que el nuevo ángulo toca su fibra más sensible y gime en la presión del europeo empujándole hace abajo con su cuerpo, sus caderas empujan hacia atrás con urgencia en cada golpe a su interior y continuar disfrutando del chapoteo, la obscenidad del ruido de piel con piel chocando, su mente se encuentra borrosa y sólo puede pensar en lo bien que se siente.

El frío piso de madera está siendo ensuciadas por el pre semen del miembro moreno aplastado entre él y el esculpido estómago, no logrará aguantar más a ese ritmo y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, el orgasmo construyéndose en su bajo vientre es liberado y ahora blanco adorna el marrón del suelo, el agente mayor muerde sus labios cuando todo se cierra a su alrededor en una placentera asfixia, Lúcio expulsa nuevamente el aire de sus pulmones con los martilleos descontrolados y potentes de parte del militar, que de estremece encima de él y empuja con más fuerza.

Su gemido de éxtasis parece al de una bestia reclamando su territorio y hace estremecer al chico con gusto, sólo deseando ver más de ese animal en acción, el semen caliente se desliza entre sus nalgas y con alegría frota sus muñecas adoloridas.

Sus respiraciones se están normalizando al compás de sus pechos que se presionan entre sí "Que apasionado, Reinhardt" Susurra satisfecho con una enorme sonrisa "100% potencia alemana" El hombre mayor esta orgulloso de su propio rendimiento, su primera vez haciendo el amor en Alemania, para siempre sería algo inolvidable.

#

Escuchan la contestadora luego de un rato de incesantes timbres del teléfono, Brigitte se disculpa por faltar a causa de la fuerte lluvia en la ciudad, el cristal de la ventana empañado y la lluvia cayendo los hace sentirse más íntimos, sus labios se juntan y comparten un beso lento, lleno de amor.

Está envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su novio, las sábanas protegiéndoles del frío clima y sus corazones fundiéndose en el momento de calidez, cuando la señal de Overwatch se enciende, ambos no tienen problema en responder pero Winston si tiene la vergüenza plasmada en su rostro al encontrarlos desnudos y cariñosamente juntos, Tracer ríe con picardía y Hanzo desvía su vista "Perdón por interrumpir sus vacaciones, pero empieza la partida, las reliquias de Eichenwalde, no se defenderán solas" Dice felizmente D.va, El brasileño y el alemán se miran antes de suspirar, fue un lindo descanso después de todo.

Y aún las gotas siguen empapando la ventana.

**Author's Note:**

> He decidido, no sé, crear una serie para subir de vez en cuando alguno de mis proyectos Luhardt. Deseo de corazón que les haya gustado :D


End file.
